Advertisers and other such entities can spend a significant amount of resources in efforts to effectively target online advertisements and other supplemental content to specific users. Textual advertising is a commonly used type of online advertising. For example, textual advertising includes the practice of placing “sponsored links” on search result pages provided by web search engines. These sponsored links are typically based on search query terms provided by the user. Contextual advertising is another commonly used type of online advertising. For example, contextual advertising includes the practice of placing advertisements on web pages, where the subject matter of the advertisements is typically relevant to at least some portion of the content presented on the web page. Retargeting advertising is yet another commonly used type of online advertising where, for example, a user is presented with an advertisement based on the user's browsing and/or purchasing history. For example, if, when browsing an online retailer web site, a user navigates to a detail web page for a particular item but does not actually purchase the item, the user may later be presented with an advertisement for that item.
Oftentimes sponsored links and advertisements, regardless of whether they are placed via textual, contextual, retargeting, or other types of advertising techniques, include a title and a few lines of text describing the product or service being advertised. Further, in some cases, sponsored links and advertisements include hyperlinks to a webpage where the user may purchase the product and/or obtain more information about the advertised products or services. These web pages that the user is navigated to in response to selecting the sponsored link or advertisement are commonly referred to as “landing pages.” For example, if a sponsored advertisement is for a product, the landing page may be a web page sponsored by the product manufacturer or be an online store where the user can purchase the product or obtain more information about the product. If, after selecting the sponsored advertisement and clicking through to the associated landing page, the user purchases the product, the sponsored advertisement is said to have resulted in a “conversion.” The substance and arrangement of the content presented on the landing page may influence whether a conversion occurs. For example, conversions are less likely to occur if the landing page fails to present content that is meaningful to the user than if the landing page presents meaningful content that engages the user.
Same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features, but such repetition of number is for purposes of simplicity of explanation and understanding, and should not be viewed as a limitation on the various embodiments.